Season of Conquest: A tale of Redwall
by SilverClaymore
Summary: Fourteen seasons after the death of Razzid Wearat, trouble is brewing. Vermin at Razzids old island seek to raid the coast. Tribes of Blackrats seek to conquer the world. Only the hares of the Long Patrol and otters of the Rogue crew can save the day. But if they are not enough, who will stop the vermin?
1. Chapter 1: Plan and execution

**Hey guys. My name's the SilverClaymore, and just wanted to start you off on "Season of Conquest." For anybody who has read "the Rogue Crew," this book takes place a bit more than a decade after that. All the characters except for those killed in "the Rogue Crew" are still in this. **

**I do not own these settings, characters, or places. Brian Jacques, RIP, does. I only own a few new characters and places. **

**So here it is. Enjoy. **

It had been 15 seasons since the the terror of both land and sea, Razzid Wearat, had pulled anchor off his center of evil, Irgash Isle. Leaving about 300 on the island, the Wearat set out to seek revenge against Skor Axehound and The Rogue Crew, but was eventually slain at the gates of Redwall. Two seasons after the Wearat left, a large, sly fox called Theppler Burnback had established himself as leader of the aimless vermin living on Irgash, knowing Razzid would never return. Theppler was a past captain of a ship called _Burner Queen_ and was accepted due to his smarts and cunning. Theppler had never been a friend to Razzid, only joining ranks in hope that Wearat would die for yours truly to take over. The only reason he was not selected to be on the crew of the _Greenshroud _was that he refused, mostly due to this hate of Razzid. The fox was large and muscular, a whole head over a regular fox. His second name, Burnback, was due to a flame-shaped patch of black fur on his back, earning him the admiration of most vermin. The fox captains choice of weapon were two double bladed axes, huge, beautiful things with handles of gold and a ruby encased in the middle of each. Normal beasts couldn't lift one, much less both axes, but to Theppler it was but a simple task, and he always carried the axes in his hands.

Despite all of his cunning and smarts, Theppler was on the side of a losing battle at the moment. Rumors had come from the coast that the Wearat had died, and the corsairs left at his island were dull and stupid. This, along with the fact that the fortress that filled up most of Irgash was rumored to have treasures and gold flowing over its walls, led to fleets of ships attacking at the present was crewed by a huge rat named Gulspin Wildar. Gulspin was no stranger to plunder and conquest. He had been the second most feared captain for many seasons, second only to the Wearat. He had plundered island after island, gaining treasure, troops, and oar-slaves. His own ship, the _Kingsprow, _headed five other ships, each with eight score vermin, giving him a high reputation for the cruelest, meanest pirate to set sail. The _Kingsprow _strengthened this reputation even further. Triple-masted, double decked, complete with a rotting skeleton as the figurehead. Theppler had known the ship from far away, and he had ordered all vermin inside the island fortress, Dressen.

Now Theppler sat in his cabin, nursing a wound to his ear. His cabin door creaked open and his healer and seer, sister to the late Shekra, Ashek, walked in. She was still very young and inexperienced, and not used to Theppler's sudden mood changes, which came over him often. "How's your ear, Lord?" she inquired. Theppler was not in a good mood. "It's fine, except for the fact that there is a huge hole in it," he roared. "I should send you to Hellgates! You're worthless!" He grabbed his two huge axes from his side. "No, no, no," Ashek wailed. "I'm sorry, Lord. I meant no harm." Theppler's mood suddenly changed. "No, my vixen, I should trust you. Now, come, heal my ear before I decide otherwise." Still afraid, but thankful for his mood swing, she slowly shuffled over, mixing herbs and water. Pouring the mixture on a cloth, she then put another cloth on top, and put it over Theppler's ear "Does it feel better now, Lord?" But Theppler wasn't paying attention to her. Rushing past the vixen, he exited the cabin, yelling to his second in command, "Grakul! Call all captains together. I've got an idea!"

All the captains met in a citadel near the middle of Fort Dressen. "All right," Theppler said."I need volenteers. How about you Grakul?" A lean weasel spat on the ground, snarling at him, "Wot do yer want me to do? Wotever it tis, it'll cost yer. Grakul don't werk fer free." Ignoring the impudent weasel capain, Theppler smiled at the four others. "Well if not, 'ow bout one of you? Smashblade? Deadhorra?" the two captains, brother and sister, replied, "Er, wot do yer want us to do?" "Oh, just burn a few of Gulspins ships. You know wot? Grakul, You can do it. I know you are an okay archer. Wot do yer want?" Grakul pointed to a gem Theppler wore around his neck. "That." "Deal. You'll get it after you do the task." "Fine." "Well? Wot are yer waitin' for? Go!" Grakul ran off. Dismissing his captains, Theppler smiled. Hopefully, Grakul would succeed. And hopefully, the _Kingsprow _would be spared. He rather liked that ship….

Cap'n Gulspin Trunant Fisaw Wildar was in a good mood. "Arr matyhs," he bellowed to his fellow crewbeasts aboard his huge ship, the _Kingsprow_. "'Ere's tow ah sucessful plund'r! Sown naow weil 'ave tis ole I'land and then weil beah li'ing the 'ood life!" "Hoho Cap'n," a drunken searat called Scarmy laughed, hitting his captain good naturedly in the back. "An' yer the un t' get us 'ere." Swiftly drawing his cutlass, Gulspin whipped around and held his blade at Scarmy's throat. "Tis muteny fer strikin' a Cap'n! An' da price of muteny is death!" Without pausing to say more, Gulspin sunk the cutlass into Scarmy's chest. Immediately, all feasting stopped and heads turned to the Cap'n. Bellowing good naturedly, Gulspin roared, "Weill? Wot be yon doin'?" he addressed the crowd. "Own wit da feast!" The party started as quickly as it had stopped. Striding over to his bosun, a tubby ferret called Bolblub, Gulspin passed him the dead rat. "Lissen Bolblub," the corsair captain inquired, "Could you be's 'angin' ole Scarmy o'er yon boat? 'Es not feelin' da best, an' I ain't wantin' no mess on me ole decks. Oh and keep 'im dear awhile. Could be a lon-terme dizese." Chucking wickedly, Bolblub tugged his ear in salute. "Poor Scarmy, he ain't look dat good addal. Though I can't tink o' a dizese dat sticks a big 'ole in ya's." With a twinkle in his eye, Gulspin walked away chuckling, as he took a swig of grog. "No indeed, maytah. No indeed."

Grakul and two smaller weasels stealthily trudged down the beach, keeping behind rocks and trees, careful not to be seen. All three weasels possessed bows and arrows, the arrows tipped with coal. Finally reaching the tide, Grakul signaled with his hand to one weasel. Grabbing two pieces of flints, the weasel Grakul signaled to sparked them together then blew the sparks onto a nearby campground extinguished days ago. Flames rorared to life, and all three archers dipped their arrows into the blaze and, taking careful aim, fired.

Gulspin took another swig of seaweed grog. "Haharr maytah," he roared, biting into a drumstick of seabird. "Cap'n," a corsair interrupted him before he could talk. "What is it now? This better be good see!" "Cap'n, _The Corsair Wing_ and _The Ratgut_ are on fire!" the corsair said, pointing to two ablaze ships. Slaying him with a thrust of his cutlass, Gulspin strode over to the burning ship, remarking "Hey now maytay! I told you fer it t' be good news."

**So what did you think? Be sure to review to tell me. I could use any tips, so please, tell me. I'm still new at this, so I've probably messed a million things up already. **

**Peace!**

**SilverClaymore**


	2. Chapter 2: A brisk duel

**Hey guys. Its The SilverClaymore. this is kind of a peaceful and relaxing chapter, unlike the first.**

**I do not own this story, that honor belongs to my inspiration, Brian Jacques, RIP. All I own are only a few characters and places.**

**Enter my all time favorite Redwall character, Captain Rake Nightfur!**

**Enjoy!**

Captain Rake Nightfur strode along the beach, the sun glistening in his eyes. Reaching a large rock, he sat down, a smile creeping along his face as he heard somebeast approach him. "Och mah laddie," Rake spoke in his broad Northern accent, "Wot brings ye here?" The beast he was addressing strode up to him. It was an otter, young in seasons, yet still he had dangerous glint in his eyes. "Hello Captain Nightfur," he said cheerfully, a smile plastering his lips. "I'm sent here by my father, Ruggan. My name is Crasher. My father said if I wanted to know how to use a proper claymore, like the one here," drawing a long, dark sword he showed to Rake as he continued, "He said if I wanted to learn how to use it, I should come to you." "'Och, Ah'm honored to meet and teach ye Crasher. Ah know ye father well." "You can just call me Crash, Captain." "Well, alright, then, Crash, me lad, noaw you just now said you wanted to have me teach ye? Well, then, 'ow bout you go on back to yon father of yours and tell 'im that Ah'd be 'appy to teach ye, t'as long h'as we practice 'bout this time every morn. T'alright?" "Thank you, Captain!" Crash said, "Is it alright if we have a quick duel now? If you don't mind me saying, I want to see if you're as good as they say." "'Tis fine laddo," Rake said, "But Ah can't promise Ah'll go easy-like." Crash chuckled, "I can't promise the same for myself! Yaah!" Suddenly he charged forward, swinging his claymore. Rake moved like lightning. Easily dodging Crash's wild charge, he pulled out his own claymores. Seeing he had missed his target, Crash lashed out at Rake. The dark furred captain easily deflected the blow, throwing out tips to the reckless young otter as he ducked, parried, and dodged Crash's lunges. "Och, laddie, keep your feet steady! T'alright, block, parry, thrust! Block, parry, thrust! Careful there young un'. Ah don't want ye being hurt on our first practice!" Finally, in a desperate attempt, Crash whipped out with his tail, while thrusting with his sword. Stamping the tail under paw, Rake twisted his left claymore, wrenching the young otter's sword out of his hands, while with his other hand he nipped the edges of Crash's whiskers off. "Well, laddo, well done! Jolly well done! Och, did jour pa teach you some of those wee tricks?" Crash nodded, but was at a loss for words. Never before had he seen such a swordsmanship as Captain Rake Nightfur's. Accepting his sword from the dark furred captain, he staggered off to tell his friends about his bout with the skilled hare.

Lady Violet Wildstripe strolled around her mountain fortress of Salamandastron with her friend, Major Felton Fforbes. They passed by a class taught by an hare where the leverets were obviously not trying. "Well Major," she commented, "The young leverets seem especially drowsy today!" "Ahem marm, er, My Lady," Fforbes replied, "They did have quite the night last night with the 15th celebration of the death of that foul creature, Razzid Wearat. But, ahem, that 'tis no excuse! For today we are being blessed with the arrival of Captain Nubbs Miggory, or so my Gallopers tell me, back from the South coast. 'Tis been nearly four seasons since I saw that scarred ole veteran! But, wot twixt getting rid of those Blackrat tribes, tis all for a good cause." "He really is coming back today?" Violet said. "Well, that's wonderful! I'm sure Captain Rake will be happy to see him. I do hope he rid these lands of those Blackrats. A nasty lot they are. I hear they've accumulated quite an army." "Yes, indeed," Fforbes replied. " But that's nothing to lose your, ahem, breakfast over, wot wot! Ole Miggory is one of our best, an he's on the _Posy Gurdy._ Now, then, my lady, should we, ahem, go for tea? I hear the cook is making those cream 'n raspberry scones again." "By all means, my friend," Lady Violet said, licking her lips. " And you leverets!" she yelled. " I expect Major Bigfloon to tell me how you strived to beat records today! That is, unless you want to be cleaning out pots' n 'pans later..." Suddenly the leverets jumped to attention and began doing their exercises three times as fast. Violet chuckled and walked towards the mess hall

Tea was delicious. A few old friends showed up, including Ruggan and Skor Axehound. The Cook had to make a triple batch of his signature cream 'n rassberry scones to match Skor's appetite. Also, Rake came in from the sea, followed by a group of young hares and otters, begging him to duel them, as well as Lieutenant Trug Bawdsley and Lancejack Sage. Shooing off his admirers, Rake walked over to where Skor, Ruggan, Lady Violet, and Major Felton were sitting. "Hello, Rake," Skor Axehound boomed. "you got quite the group of admirers there." "Och mah friend, Skor." Rake replied. "Tis all b'cause that young rip Crash challenged me to a duel." "Oh, really?" Ruggan raised an eyebrow. "Win, did he?" "Och, no mah lad," Rake chuckled. "Noaw, I won but he put up a decent joust. Didja teach 'im Ruggan?" "Indeed! Well did he ask you about the lessons?" "Och, indeed 'e did. Told 'im every morning, hour so after tha bally sun rises." "'Eh?" Ruggan snorted. "Depends on what sun ye mean. My son don't like to wake 'til bout noon." They all chuckled at the burly sea otter's joke. "Rake, I've been thinking," Lady Violet started. "'Bout wot'n particular M'lady?" The dark furred captain asked. "Well, I think I want to take a trip to Redwall, and me and Felton here would need protection, so maybe when Miggory gets back, could we take a trip there with you, Miggory, Skor, and Ruggan as protectors on the _Posy Gurdy_?" "Och, M'lady, t'am much obliged to accept yon invitation, and ye have mah 'eart, mah blades, and mah word that'll get ye and Major Fforbes taw Redwall completely saife, t'an I'm shore Miggory and yon ottahs t'are tha same way. Eh Skor?" "We'd be honored Violet." "Thank you, Rake, and you Skor. I really appreciate it." Lady Violet smiled. "Now, let us go. I hear that there is going to be an otter/hare boxing competition in honor of Miggory's return. Come on! Will be fun to watch!" "Eh, m'lady," Ruggan smirked. "Mah liddle son Crash 'the same one that Rake here walloped earlier today, is in this one. Practicisng hard he has. I've got four pieces of gold on him, Rake." "Eh, dream on ye wee rascal. Mah bets on mah patroller, Och, best tracker I set eyes on in Mah seasons, tha wee Buff Redspore," the dark captain snorted. "The day yon wee Crash beats 'er me own 'eart will fail mah!" "He's right bucko!" Lieutenant Trug Bawdsley sauntered up. "Yore ole son don't stand a whisker of a chance!" "Enough! Enough bickering!" Lady Violet scolded the young lieutenant. But there was no stopping them. Ruggan and Trug started debating, throwing out stats and advantages/disadvantages. Finally, Skor reached out and held both up. "That will be all out of you two! When a badger lady tells you to be quiet, you shuddup! Quiet!" The rest of the walk was quiet enough, except for the occasional rude comment by the hare or otter.

Finally, they reached the arena. They arrived just in time as the announcer said, "Let the annual hare/otter boxing competitions begin!" The friends sat down. "Och, m'lady!" Rake said, a thought dawning on him." "How d'ye figure yon Redwallers know we're a coming?" "Oh!" Violet said. "I sent a gull to Redwall Abbey two days ago. "Och, knew Ah wouldn't say no, did ye marm?" Rake pointed out. "Oh. I'm sorry, Rake. I didn't think of that." "Tis fine, m'lady. Ah'd never refuse yon." 'Well, I can still make it up to you by offering you something sweet. What do you want?" "Och, I us'ally would say no, but Ah do 'ave something in mind." "Anything! What do you want?" "Well Ah wouldn't mind one of those blackberry badger cakes reserved for you only! Not fer me, mind you, but fer the winnah of this competition. Ah figure they deserve it." "Of course. That's very generous! I'll go get one now." Violet strolled off back to the mountain, smiling. She hoped Miggory would be back soon. Little did she know, he would be there very soon, but with not good, but horrible news of evil never seen before in this land.

**Kind of a cliffhanger, no? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**I'll probably have Chapter 3 up by Sunday. **

**Peace!**

**SilverClaymore**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle!

**What's up everybody? Its SilverClaymore, back for "Season of Conquest"! For all those out there who've read "The Rogue Crew," you'll notice that there are lots of characters in this chapter from it. But all those from "TRC" characters are not going to appear later, not including Miggory. If you happen to like other "TRC" characters that I forgot, please tell me and I'll try to incorporate them in later chapters. Also, I have updated the first 2 chapters for spelling, grammar, and I also added a few more things. Without further delay, here is chapter 3!**

**Brian Jacques, RIP, owns this book and its content. I only own a few characters and places.**

Wham! Captain Nubbs Miggory, captain of _The Posy Gurdy_, punched a Blackrat under the jaw, automatically slaying it. "Scutram," the scarred boxing hare said. "T'any sight of th' ship?" "No Sah!" the Sargent replied. "T'I don't know iffen we're going ta be leavin' soon," Miggory yelled."En captain, tis fine. T'I'm sure she understands." Quickly spinning around, Scutram decapitated a rat that had been sneaking up on him. As the two hares fought their way through the huge Blackrat horde, Miggory cried, "T'chah. T'hi see'n yon ship!" Making a break for the ship the pair of warriors cleared a path to their ship, the _Posy Gurdy._ Suddenly haremaid ran up to them, and remarked "Why hello Captain. Nice day, no?" the haremaid batted her eyelashes at Miggory. The veteran boxing hare was used to this particular haremaid. "Ello Ferrul!" he replied. "Lissen now you . I ave a job fer you. You seen yon ship? Well, ahm going to need you to get on with any patrollers ye can find an steer 'er about o'er 'ere. Lissen, try not to fail, clear marm?" "Yes sah!" The pretty haremaid said, obviously delighted that she was being picked for such a mission. Fighting over to some other hares and otters, Ferrul instructed them on what to do. Soon they were running through the melee. They broke off from the battle and sprinted towards the ship.

Snetraze the Blacklord was high ruler of the horde of Blackrats of the Southern coast and controlling all of the land of the south and the sea passage. His Blackrat horde was endless. Snetraze the Blacklord was mad tyrant over all who denied or opposed him. His crows filled the sky. Snetraze the Blacklord was a fearsome fighter and complete tyrant over all living creatures that came to his kingdom. The newest occupants of this kingdom were the small band of hares and otters that had come to his kingdom, not knowing his numbers were much larger than the stars in the sky, or the sand on the beach, or even the drops of water in the ocean. So, the Blacklord sent out a scouting patrol of one hundred vermin out to tell them away or pay the price. Totally ignoring the command, the foolish otters and hares had wiped the scouting party and then they started out for the rest of the horde. Snetraze let them come a bit further, then sent out a party of 700 Blackrats and 500 crows. This time, though try they did, the hares and otters were heavily outnumbered and they were hauled off the ship as prisoners. The creatures were presented before the almighty Blacklord and the rat pronounced their execution. But before any were killed, they escaped, and in Snetraze's temper, the whole army of Blackrats and crows were unleashed to catch them. Now, as Snetraze's iron carriage moved forwards, pulled by two ferocious wolves, he knew he had won. Or had he? He looked forwards and spotted about ten beasts break away from the fighting and make towards the ship. "Filthen!" he roared at his captain, who was sitting beside him. "Break off and make after those idiots who are trying to escape!" Saluting, Filthen stopped the carriage, jumped off, and gathered fifty or so Blackrats. Then they ran at full speed out of the battle, right behind Ferruls small group.

Ferrul and the other Patrollers had reached the ship. The pretty haremaid found herself in charge. "Alright, then! You lads get y'self on the ole _Posy Gurdy_. Rilig, you can steer, Gawmog, you man the oars with me, and Lily, you be lookout! Hup-to!" She heard a snort, and turned around to find a hefty Blackrat with a mace and chain growling at her. Batting her long eyelashes, Ferrul commented, "Oh, 'ello mister. Say, that mace looks heavy. Do you want me to carry it for you?" Momentarily stunned at the haremaid's charm, the rat stood there looking shocked. This was all Ferrul needed. Grabbing her sword, she stabbed it in the rat's heart. Grabbing a rope, she hooked herself up to the ship, then along with three other hares and two otters, they got the ship rolling. Slowly the ship picked up speed. Filthens group looked up, too late, to see the ship turning towards them. "Move you fools!" Filthen hissed as he ran to the side. But the other rats were not so quick. SMUSH! The ships huge metal wheels ran over most of them, squishing them flat. Soon the ship was rolling on course towards the huge horde of Blackrats. "Ahoy Ferrul!" Miggory smiled as he swung himself up onto the ship, "Let's go Scutram!" The lanky lieutenant climbed up, "T'right! Let's get out of here!" But just as the ship was getting out of range of the huge horde's arrows, the two wolves pulling Snetrazes' carriage pulled loose from their bonds and lept at the ship. Smash! The huge claws of the wolves raked the back of the ship. "Ferrul, lets get these blighters!" Miggory ordered. "Scutram, you man the wheel. Full sail ahead!" Miggory cried. "Yessah!" Together the two hares ran to the stern of the ship and started slashing at the wolves' muzzles. Angry but scared of the vicious onslaught, the wolves started to back off. Snetraze saw the battle was lost. Angrily, he grabbed a spear and, aiming at the scared captain, he threw it. Ferrul, unlike Miggory, saw the spear coming. Knowing she should put her captain's life before her own, she lept in the path of the spear and it imbedded itself in her hip. "Ferrul! Wot'n the-" Miggory shouted. "Tis been an honor serv'n you Cap'n," Ferrul smiled, then before Miggory could catch her, she fell over the side of the ship. "No! Ferrul!" Before the haremaid could get up, the wolves moved in for the kill. Claws and teeth tore into her, mutilating her features beyond recognition. Back on the ship, Miggory turned away from the gruesome spectacle, tears streaming down his face. The captain walked up to the poop deck, where Scutram stood. "Sah," Scutram said as he walked up, knowing the answer he would receive "Where's Ferrul?" "She's dead," Miggory said grimly. "Full sail ahead. T'I down't want ta have a Blackrat horde following us all the way t'ah Salamandastron." Putting the death of Ferrul in the back of his head, the scarred captain strode forwards up to the prow as the ship set full sail towards the mountain of Salamandastron, his home.

**Yeah, sorry if you liked Ferrul, but I just couldn't work her into later chapters :(. Well I hope you enjoyed! I might have Chapter 4 up tomorrow, but if not, expect it by Wednesday at latest. Be sure to review!**

**Peace!**

**SilverClaymore**


	4. Chapter 4: Peace and Regrets

**Hey ****everybody! ****Its SilverClaymore. I know this is a bit early, but my whole week is very busy, and I wont get around to posting , so I'm doing Chapter 4 today and Chapter 5 Wednesday. After that, you wont see an update until next Monday or Tuesday :( **

**So to the Chapter for today. I give you... Redwall! Also some of my favorite charaters later, but I wont tell you who they are. At Redwall I tie up some loose ends that weren't resolved in "The Rogue Crew". But that's all I'll tell you for now! Enjoy.**

**Reminder: Brian Jacques owns Redwall. I just own some new characters and places.**

Extract from the diary of Posybud Wiltud, recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country.

_Sometimes I feel that it was only yesterday that that_

_monster Razzid Wearat was still terrorizing innocent_

_creatures like those at my home, Redwall. _

_B__ut alas, __let us put those dreadful times behind us. _

_It is a spring o__f prosper and plenty. _

_The Guosim shrews, still headed __by old Dandy Clogs, dropped by this evening! _

_Dandy, __though getting aged in seasons, still has his clogs on his feet, _

_and today at supper he performed a marvelous dance with them! _

_Abbot Thibb was much delighted (though he will not admit it)_

_when our Infirmary Keeper, Sister Fisk, received a letter_

_from her sister inviting her to spend the summer at her small _

_cottage at the west coast. Thibb likes the good Sister very much,_

_Just not so much her medicines! _

_Thibb always didn't like Medicine, why, who knows?_

_Not wanting to leave her post unattended, _

_Fisk asked Dorka Gurdy to be the __Infirmary Keeper until she got back. _

_As soon as __she left, the day before last, a large gull arrived,_

_bearing news that Lady Violet Wildstripe, Badger Lady__of Salamandastron_

_ would like to visit, along with her friend,_

_Major Fforbes and the Captains Rake Nightfur and Nubbs Miggory,_

_plus two score of Long Patrollers. _

_This idea, of course, __was warmly accepted by our Abbot, _

_and he sent the gull __back to the Badger lady telling that the start of summer_

_would be a fine time to visit. _

_Oh! I am excited to see all __those fine hares and the Badger Lady again._

_ As you may know, __the season after the death of the Wearat they visited. _

_Oh, it is quite embarrassing being the one to have killed the Wearat. _

_All the hares address me as "M'Lady" or "Miss." _

_The last time they visited, it was a grand old time, _

_But dear Friar Wopple never quite has had food disappear so fast!_

_For those who did not know, The Fortunate Freepaws decided to stay at Redwall_

_After the battle with the Wearat. Rekaby, the old squirell leader,_

_continuously uses large words, and we now have a _

_ "__Word of The Week" competition after dinner every week._

_Jum Gurdy our cellardog continuously entertains beasts in the cellars,_

_Though he says he will retire soon. Jum really is a goodbeast. _

_He keeps the Dibbuns entertained and makes an amazing Ale._

_We as an Abbey decided not to have a warrior at the moment,_

_And have hung up Martins sword._

_But if any vermin ever post a threat to Redwall,_

_We are capable of defending our home, so never fear!_

_Well I should probably wrap up! _

_I think I smell dinner. I do believe Friar Wopple_

_Has cooked up that delicious lemon crème cake again…._

Posy put down her quill and got up, sniffing the damp morning air. As she started walking the path towards the kitchens, her mate Uggo came up, holding their young ones, Swiffo and Posy. "Hello, Posy!" he smiled. "I was just going to the kitchens. By the looks of where you are walking, I'd say the same for you!" "Exactly!" She said, matching his grin. "I thought I smelled lemon-crème cake. Is that what that goodbeast Wopple made?" "Yes! I helped her make it. 'T was about the size of the one I scoffed when I was young!" "Dada scoffen an cake?" Young Posy asked. "Hihi! Mi Farver is one oleden nawty beasty." Chuckling at the young hogs' remark, the two hedgehogs walked towards the gardens where they could see dinner was being served. When they got halfway there, they heard loud knocking from the gront gate, followed by a voice saying, "Arr buckos! It ain't yon goin ta open this gate fer some ole riverdogs?" Running to the gate and opening it, Posy smiled up at the big otter standing in the doorway, flanked by ten or so others. "Hullo Skipper!" Posy said cheerfully. "Come on in! We were just going lunch." Rushing past her, Skipper licked his chops. "Arr Miz Posy! Do ye have shrimp 'n hotroot soup perchance?" Giggling, Posy responded. "Hehe! I never knew an otter not liking that soup. Yes, I think we made some, but probably not enough for you and your crew." Tipping an imaginary hat, Skipper bowed to Posy, saying, "Thankee kindly marm. Twill be enough after we add this wee morsel of broth and hotroot to it!" A burly otter held up two huge tubs. "You call that a wee morsel?" Posy said. "Tis five times the size of ours!" The otters sauntered off. Hurrying back to Uggo, the two mates their way to the table. Sitting down, they waited until the Abbot got there, then they stood up and said grace.

_"__Bless this food,_

_And the ground on which we walk,_

_Young and old,_

_Good or bad._

_May upon our lives peace fall,_

_Bless this year and hall,_

_And if creatures are in need,_

_Let them come to Redwall."_

A resounding "Amen" sounded and everybeast sat down, and the food was served. Posy was hungry. She ate butter creame scones and lemon cake, along with a slice of Grayling fish that Abbot Thibb had caught earlier that day. For dessert she had apple pie preserves. Friar Wopple ventured over to get her opinion. "Oh, delicious Friar!" Posy remarked. Wopple beamed. "You should see what I've planned for tomorrow." She said. "Well I'm sure I'll love it!" the fat volewife scurried away to get someone else's opinion. After Posy had finished her meal, she stuck around to talk with a ferret named Voogal. Voogal had originally been part of Razzids crew, but was captured by the Fortunate Freepaws and taught manners and how to behave. Voogal was now living at Redwall, and was just as nice as any beast there, though he still talked like a corsair. The ferret and Posy were good friends, and often talked. "Er, 'ello Miz Posy." Voogal said. "'ow do I find yer terday?" "Hi Voogal. I'm good thank you. I trust I find you the same?" "Er, yes indeed. In fact I just volunteered to be Cellar keeper. Suprisingly, I make a right well good ale." "Really? That's great! I can't wait to taste it!" "I can run ta them Cellars an get yer a bottle." "Wow, thank you! I'd love that!' Voogal ran off. Posy smiled and sat under a shady tree. All was peaceful at Redwall. But was it a peace that would last?

Bam! An otter called Fujlown fell under Buff Redspore's swift uppercut. Ding! Buff won her third round of the day. In the stands, the brother Subalterns Fokkul, Bokkul, and Nokkul Wlipestide, along with Major Bigfloon Blofants, the hare that had cared for them since the death of their parents, sat cheering Buff on. The hares had never lost to the otters, they were much better. Nokkul, the oldest of the trio, remarked. "Yah! Go Buff ole lass! Ha! That ole idjit beast Fujlown didn'n stan one chance!" Fokkul, who was second to youngest roared, "Rather! Did ya see 'is mug? 'Opefully Buff straightened it for him." The youngest, Bokkul yelled "Buff! Buff! She don't take that stuff!" The Major, who was a hare of politeness, scolded them. "Do ye hear yerself? Would ye like to have insults like that thrown at ye? Ole Buff may be better than that there otter, but that tis no reason to mock him!" But the brothers didn't hear him. "Yaah! Get that idjit off the field! Huh I wondah why the judges let 'im bally well sign up? 'is punch is 'orrible, an' 'is face is worse!" The brothers burst out laughing. Bigfloon had had it. "Alright then pack up!" He yelled. "Iffen ye cant respect a beast, then ye won't get to see this tournament! Lets go! We are leaving!" The brothers were outraged at the idea. "That's it!" Fokkul exclaimed. "Ah say, that's jolly-flippin' well it! I quit! Goodbye Bigfloon! I will not take this, eh, wot wot! You're just a big bully! Our parents would be ashamed of you!" His shouts were followed by that of his brothers. "Ah shuld say flippin well so! Rather one gets tired of beasts bossing one 'round!" "Who taught ye how to raise a beast? Well ye don't need ta worry about us anymore! Goodbye!" The hares stormed from arena, leaving Bigfloon to take in what was happening. "Fokkul! Nokkul! Bokkul! Come back! I didn't mean anything by that!" But the hares were beyond earshot. Bigfloon slumped down, tears running down his cheeks. He had failed the brothers parents. Before they had died, Bigfloon had promised them one thing. He would protect Nokkul, Fokkul, and Bokkul with his life.

**A bit of a sad situation for the Major, but that problem gets resolved later. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace!**

**SilverClaymore**


	5. Chapter 5: Rewards and Punishments

**Hey guys its SilverClaymore and I have a few things to mention. First off, I was looking on the Redwall wiki and I found some errors in my writing. 1: I forgot Razzid Wearats island was called Irgash. I changed that. 2: I forgot a few characters in Redwall, but they will appear in later chapters. The next thing I want to mention is a thanks to Marley McKinley for the nice review and favorite. Finally I want to tell you about this chapter. In todays chapter Theppler returns and you see what happens to Gulspins ships. I know I've introduced two villains that could be the main enemy in the book, and I am not going to spoil who it is! You'll have to wait. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Reminder: As awesome as it would be, I do not own Redwall. Brian Jacques, quite possibly the nicest and best person ever, owns this amazing series. I never met him, but Mr. Jacques spread joy and happiness to all who met him or read his books. Rest in peace, Mr. Jacques.**

Cap'n Gulspin Wildar stared, speechless, at the burning ships in front of him. Flames roared on the masts, prows, and decks of the ships, illuminating the dark night in an eerie glow. Trying to think, the big rat captain cleared his head, thinking beyond the box, or what was the box in his drunken state. After a minute of silence, he turned around, and bellowed at his crew. "Weill mahtahs? Tarn't you going to dow sumtin t'about it? Idjits! Dats two good ships dere! Go on! Get buckets o' waddah! Put ewt tha blaze, yer idjit scuttlebrains! Find dose scum dat dared taw seet fire taow da ships o' Cap'n Gulspin Wildar!" Corsairs sprinted off the ship with buckets, others grabbed spears and started to scourge the beach. They overturned tents, kicked at campfires, and looked behind trees. But it was to no avail. Grakul and his weasels had done their work, and they were not to be found on the beach, they were already back inside Fort Dressen. The other vermin, the ones with the task of putting out the fires, were surprisingly making progress. They dipped their buckets and the sea and emptied it over the flames, dousing some flames each time. The ships might have actually been saved, if not for the antics of a drunken old searat called Blubber. Blubber, always with a bottle of seaweed grog, tipped the bottle into the bucket he was using to douse the fire in a drunken daze and threw the whole thing into the flames. BOOM! A huge cloud of flame erupted, vaporizing Blubber as well as four ferrets, also catching fire to another ship, _Death Falcon_. Gulspin saw it was pointless. As all of the corsairs got back, he gnashed his teeth loudly as his second in command, an bowbeast named Vethug asked "ER, Cap'n? Woter we do now?" Drawing his cutlass, Gulspin bellowed, "Woter 'e do? We killa fowx, dats wot!"

Theppler was in high spirits. Grakul had gotten back and he was being rewarded for his services rewardingly. "Arr, Grakul maytey." Theppler patted his captain on the back. "Drink up matey! Yeve deserved't it!" "I ain't drinking nuting Theppler. I want what you promised me." "Aah!" Theppler gasped. "you don't still want that silly thing do you?" "Fox," Grakul snarled, pawing his saber, "That thing there , tis a jewel of da Ul'mox, king of vermin. Yer know that. Now give it 'ere or I'll kill yer. If anybeast should be king, I should, not a bragging idjit fox!" Noting that Grakul was , and, surprisingly keeping his temper, Theppler untied the gem, a large green orb with red specks, from his neck and handed it to Grakul. "Well, Mate, I told you to burn three ships, and do that you did. Now drink! No sense dying of thirst." Reluctantly, after asking Theppler to drink first, Grakul took a sip. The weasel was immediately enhaced. Draining the glass, he asked for more, once again asking Theppler to drink. Theppler passed him the whole barrel after he sipped it and went out the door, saying to him as he left, "Grakul mate, I'd never poison you!" Leaving the building, he cackled to himself, "No, I have other plans for you!"

As he walked along the path, he drew one of his axes and walked to the large citadel that rose out of the southern side of the fortress, a trap for Gulspin forming in his mind. Walking through the door into a huge open space, he grabbed two lengths of rope that sat on the end of a table near the side of the otherwise empty room. He tied both to the axe, then trudged upstairs to the prison chamber, where all the slaves were kept. The commanding ferret there tugged his ear in salute. "Evening sire." "Lissen to me Bleednik!" Theppler snarled, addressing the ferret by name. "And you weasel!" he said as he pointed to a scrawny-looking weasel who was guarding the slaves that were there. "Get this floorboard up!" The fox pointed to a floorboard that was coming loose. The two vermin grabbed the two ends of the loose board, and after a bit of cursing and straining pulled it up. Grabbing the board from them, Theppler tied one of the ropes attatched to his axe around it. Then, he put the ropes and the axe through the hole in the floor, so the contraption dangled below. Turning to the ferret and weasel again, he pointed to the ends of the board, which supported the dangling ropes and axe. "Nail these ends into the floor, and you will both rake ranks in my army as captains! Well, not you weasel, actually, no. You'll stay as you are, but do it anyway! Bleednik, you will, that is, only if you do a good job, as well as a few other small tasks. " Grabbing some nails and a hammer from a wooden drawer each, the two pounded away until the board was tightly secured in the floor. Running down the stairs, Theppler looked up. The axe was floating four feet off the ground, with one rope coiled on the floor. Racing back upstairs, Theppler reached through the hole and pulled the rope back up, along with the axe, but let the second rope dangle down fifteen feet, right about where it could be reached. Turning to Bleednik, he hissed, "When you feel me on the rope, let it go, alright? Do this and reap the rewards. Do not, and feel my wrath!" Dumbly nodding his head, Bleednik grabbed the axe, and stood there, awaiting further orders. But they did not come. Smiling wickedly, Theppler Burnback grabbed a young female squirrel slave and, cutting her free, told her, "Lissen, lass. I have a small liddle task fer you, then I'll free you. Can you do that fer me?" Nodding, the squirrel was led downstairs, where she was ushered into the middle of the room. Calling up to the scrawny weasel, Theppler said, "Ahoy Sclath! Bring the slaves down and line them up on that wall!" The squirrel-maid's mother and father, whose names were Razaful and Leppina, watched anxiously as their daughter, Zynia, looked about. "Er, wot is it I do, Theppler, sire?" "Oh, just stand there, you're doing fine. After you stand there a minute, you're free." The evil fox grinned. Suddenly he grabbed the hanging rope and pulled. Bleednik felt the fox pull on the rope and dropped the axe from the ceiling and before Zynia could run, Theppler had grabbed it and sunk it into her side. She fell over, dead. Her father Razaful howled, and with huge strength broke from his chains and rushed at Theppler. Shocked at the squirrel's outburst, Theppler slashed at him with the axe. He fell to the ground alongside his slain daughter, a gash in his side, but still alive. Leppina was sobbing, and the rest of the slaves were looking stunned. A few yelled, "Aye big brave thing ye just did! Hellgates awaits ye Burnback! You are worse than the Wearat! He was always overseas, and he never killed us needlessly!" Theppler hadn't thought of the Wearat in a while. He liked the sound of it as he remembered the high seas, raiding the coast, and maybe conquering some forts... he had received news about Razzids death. Some Red Tower or something. As interested as he was in conquest, he stayed true to himself for the moment, remembering Gulspin and his impending threat. For Now he roared, "No rations for anybeast! For the rest of the week! And if that mad-beast squirrel isn't dead, bind him to a pole in the front gate for Gulspin to shoot at!" Grabbing the unconscious Razaful, Sclath bound his paws once more and escorted him out of the building. The prisoners were put back upstairs and Theppler called Bleednik back down to him, a wicked grin on his face. As Razaful was dragged away, he remembered the ferret, and vowed to himself to take revenge on him, as well as Theppler. Meanwhile Theppler grinned and tugged his ear at Bleednik, recognizing him as a Captain. "Very good Bleednik, or should I say, Captain Bleednik. Now, I want you to do that again, and here's when…." The ferret smiled as he listened to the plan. Theppler Burnback was plotting more evil. But he did not forget his dreams of conquest. Conquest that would come in time.

**Please do not think of me as a monster. I know Zynia's death was a bit... horrible, but ... ah just forget it. I wont make any excuses, it was horrible. Sorry. By the way, sorry for not posting Wednesday. As I said in Chapter 4, I was busy. You can expect Chapter 6 by Wednesday. ****Be sure to review! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Peace!**

**SilverClaymore**


	6. Chapter 6: Start the hunt!

**Whats up guys? Its SilverClaymore. Right away I want to apologize for not having this up on Wednesday like I said I would. I actually had finished this chapter a week or so ago, but I wanted to change it and I got Writers Block redoing this chapter. So yeah, sorry. To make up for that though, this is a very long chapter, so I hope you enjoy. **

**Reminder: I do not own Redwall, just some characters and places, unlike Brian Jacques, who owns it and is so awesome, I can't begin to describe it. Rest in Peace Mr. Jacques!**

Lady Violet Wildstripe entered her bedchamber and walked to her bed. Her room was large, and had many chambers and passageways leading into the caverns of Salamandastron. Her bed was situated at the far back of the room, gazing upon a small window overlooking the sea. All along the walls pictures of things far past were drawn, some hewn into the stone in a crude picture, others beautifully etched with dyes and sap from long deceased Badger Lords and Ladies. A smoking forge sat next to a roaring fire in the middle of the room with cabinets and even a small table placed around it. Violet for the most part was a peaceful Badger Lady, but if provoked could fight, and controlled the Bloodwrath very well, but she hadn't actually been in a real battle. Violet smiled as she bent down and grabbed two pasties from a box in her bedside drawer. Pausing a moment to look at a beautiful rendering of Old Lord Brocktree, the founder of the Long Patrol, Violet thought how lucky the current Patrol was to be in such peaceful times. Fun was had everywhere and beasts enjoyed the prosperity and friendship between the two groups, Skor Axehounds Rogue Crew and Violets Long Patrol. She turned around and exited the chamber, and started down the stairs.

As she reached the mess-hall, she noticed three young hares, brothers by looks, grabbing food from the kitchens. "Hey you three!" She yelled, trying to make herself sound stern, "Who gave you permission to be here?" The three, which were Nokkul, Fokkul and Bokkul, turned around. Nokkul, the eldest, said, "Er, evenin' M'Lady. We are jest, uh… wah jest getting, er… supplies fer tha… tournament! Aye, that's wot wah doing! Gettin' supplies fer the bally flippin'well tournament! T'aint that right Fokk, eh Bokk?" "That's right! Ya know M'Lady, jest getting' enough fer a bally snack eh?" "Rather! A beast needs sum vittles now an then, eh, wot wot!" Viole looked at them sternly. "Well did you tell anybeast? I don't want thieves and robbers in this mountain." Nokkul nodded saying "Sure did! We told ole Bigfloon." "I will go make sure. By the way, you'll call him Major Blofants, is that clear?" Bokkul almost complained, but Nokkul intervened before he could. "Yes M'lady." "Good. Now you three stay here and be quiet. When I get back we will determine if you can have those treats." Violet strode away, leaving the brothers to launch their complaints. "You three!" Nokkul imitated the Badger Lady. "Who gave you permission to be here? You need to bally flippin' well mop the Infirmary! Put down that jar, I said, PUT IT DOWN! Yah! Who needs these bally rotters anyhow? We can manage on our own, we don't need anybeast ta look after us! Wot do ya say brothers?" There was total agreement with Fokkul and Bokkul. "Tis wrong, I say, them beasts bullyin' an' bossin' us round! We are old enough to manage witout a bally well beast tellin' us wot ta do!" "Rather! Lets go! Don't care where, jest sumwhere better than this lump of 'care' and 'compassion', eh, wot wot!" The brothers packed up their things, also known as the food they had stolen, and headed to the armory to get some weapons. "Alright chaps," Nokkul said as he swung open the door. "Lets try to travel light. Only a small weapon or so." His brothers nodded, then they started to search the walls and shelves for the perfect weapon. Nokkul didn't take much time. He grabbed a light rapier and two daggers, one of which he left in its sheath and stuffed it behind his paw, in his boot, and strapped the other in his belt along with his sword. Fokkul grabbed a blowpipe with darts and a dagger and came over to Nokkul, who was about to head out the door. The eldest brother spun around and called, "Bokk! Lets go!" "Er, just a minute!" Nokkul walked over to where Bokkul stood. "Er, Bokk? Isn't that a bit much?" Bokkul had, to say the least, too many weapons. Four rapiers and eight daggers were thrust in his belt, he had four slings wrapped around his waist, across his back was a large, heavy broadsword, a quiver loaded with arrows, and carried a bow in his hands. "Wot do ya mean? Its perfec- oops!" Bokkul didn't finish, mainly because he was now lying flat on the ground, he had tripped over his swords. "Er, maybe tis a jolly bit much, eh?" He said as Nokkul helped him up. Shedding of all but a sword and the bow and arrows, Bokkul walked to the door with his brother, and with Fokkul, they exited the mountain. "Well Nokk?" Fokkul said. "Where do we head?" The eldest brother thought for a minute. "'Ow about that Redthingy, wots it called? You know the stories. Their vittles are supposed to be prime!" "Ooh, just saying it makes me hungry! Say, 'ow long 'ave we been trekking?" The hares continued this sort of rant for some hours, heading farther and farther north along the dunes. Suddenly Nokkul realized they had lost sight of Salamandastron. "Er chaps?" He said. "Wots shakin' Nokk?" "Um, do you have any idea where we bally flippin' well are?" His brothers shook their heads. Nokkul looked around in circles, seeing only dunes and sand. They were lost.

Cap'n Nubbs Miggory had sighted Salamandastron two hours back, rising up out of the flat, sandy milieu.. He tried not to think of Ferrul, but could only focus on what he would say to her family, say how she had sacrificed herself for him. He knew he had had this happen before, in fact many times, but he could still not stop himself. She would get no grave, no brial, instead her body would be left to rot upon the ground, until it disappeared over the ages. He had known Ferrul a number of Seasons, and besides her occasional attempts to be relieved of too much hard work, she had been a good, trustworthy, brave Patroller. He glanced up and found they were within three league of Salamandastron and Miggory straightened up, trying to look like a fierce captain ready to take on overwhelming odds of friend, foe, or feast. As they pulled to a stop next to the docking platform on the side of Salamandastron, Miggory yelled, "H'attenshun! Front 'n forwards! I want us at a complete stop sirrahs 'n ladahs! There h'll be noaw mercy h'aboard this ship! Now, single fihal, ladahs first! Scutram, lower the gang plank! Thank you, Sirrah! Flutchers, you an' Twilby steady us on tha bally dock! Hop to it! No mecy is my policy, an' H'I can give it when I wish! " Walking down the longboard after the two young hares, Miggory made his way over to where Lady Violet stood, she had just come out of the mountain to go back to the tournament when she spotted the ship returning, then turned around to the hares and otters converging behind him. "H'I say sirrahs an' ladahs! Did H'I say t'anything about bein' at t'ease? No sah! I did not! Now stand to h'attenshun so that I may make my report to Lady Violet!" Then turning around once more, he addressed Violet, who was smiling. "Captain Nubbs Miggory of The_ Posy Gurdy_ reporting to M'lady Violet Wildstripe, ruler of Salamandastron! Mission was to: Find and defeat robber Blackrats! H'I regret to inform ye that the mission was h'a failure. More about that in private if ye please marm. Other reports, ship: Minimal damage, shouldn't take long to repair: Casualties: I regret to to say at least eighteen, mebbe moe 'ave fallen. End of report M'lady." "Thank you Miggory." Violet said. "Yes let us go talk. I'm sorry you have failed in your mission, and I want to hear all about it." "Yes lets go. We Should be swift, though. My news will surprise you." Violet handed the two treats to Lieutenant Scutram, saying, "Give these to Rake. He is at the stadium with everyone else. Also ask Major Blofants if he gave three young hares permission to raid the kitchens. Thanks." Then Violet and Miggoy walked into Salamandastron to discuss war.

Snetraze the Blacklord was not happy. He stormed through his chamber in the place called Flametower, his huge tower at the center of his empire, pushing aside Blackrats and ripping down tapestries from the walls. Determined to find the escaped hares, he stalked down to where the wolves, were kept under watch by his crow-seer, Mankinsta and other Blackrats. Arriving in the room, he found every guard was sound asleep, and his crow-seer was slumped in the corner, dozing with the rats. "Crow!" He screeched waking the gaurds from sleep. "I seek your counsel." Like most warlords, Snetraze would believe his seer, as long as he predicted him good fortune. Mankista even had strange tattoos all over his body, and a red feather under his right eye, making him even more cryptic. But beasts can be quite annoyed when woken, and Mankista was. The irate crow snapped at the Blacklord as he woke, squawking and cursing. "Kwarrch! Methinks if the Blacklord wants advice, he should ask for so with care, for he might get none otherwise! Remember, without me, ye are but a helpless pup, trying to find its tail, but failing! Kraaa!" Grabbing a large pikestick, Snetraze held it under Mankinsta's beak. "And methinks if the seer wants to live, he shall tell my fortune!" Squawking, Mankista closed his eyes, seeking the voices and visions. As annoyed as he was, he did not want to toy with death. "Swwaquk! Your fortune my Lord. I see you tracking the hares with your wolves. Aah, I think they live near a mountain! A huge mountain in fact. Ther is a great stripehound charging at you, now you are standing on top of it …. Wait! I see a great ocean, and … a hole in the sea! I see a rabbit going down it …. And a huge red fox standing on a boat by the hole. And teeth! Vicious teeth grinding and snapping, tearing flash off bone, you should beware them Lord. It would be wise. Any near those teeth will die! Kwarrk! The fortunes are fine Lord." Snetraze was pleased. But he did not show it. "Fine? I don't want fine! I want excellent!" He grabbed his seer by the neck and wrung it. "Say it! Say the fates are excellent! Amazing! Not _fine!_" "Squawwk! The fates are excellent Lord! Please! They are the best ever! Perfect! Just let go!" " get out of`here, you useless bag of feathers. And Hellgates await ye if you ever use the word _fine _again! Now go so I don't decide otherwise! Mankista fled up the stairs, squawking and yelling. The gaurds looked at Snetraze with horror. "Wot are ye beasts looking at?" "N-nnuttin' Lord." "Really? That reminds me, who was sleeping on guard?" Feet scrambled for the stairs as the Blacklord flailed at them with the spear. Once they were gone, Snetraze chuckled. He was content. His seer had predicted certain victory for him. As for the fox Mankista mentioned, he could beat any fox he wanted, and stick its head on his wall. And the teeth, he would find their owners and rip their throat out with his own teeth. Putting down his weapon, he walked over to the wolves' cage. Pulling a scrap of the _Posy Gurdy _that he had found from his pocket, he threw it in the cage. The wolves prowled over and sniffed it, then raised their head and gave a long, lugubrious howl. Snetraze smiled. Walking over to the stairs, he yelled to a captain. "Lenkraze! Tell the troops that tonight we hunt!" The reply was immediate. "Yes Blacklord." Snetraze laughed. Tonight, the hunt was on! Snetraze the Blacklord was going hunting.

**There you are. Snetraze, out to hunt! I might get Chapter 7 up tomorrow but if not, it wont be for a while, because I am gone next week :( Sorry about that, but I'm camping out, and I cant bring electronics. So, until then,**

**Peace!**

**SilverClaymore**


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams and Poems

**What is up guys? Its SilverClaymore, back with Chapter 7!**

**First off. I am so so so so so so sorry that I have not posted for ****_two and a half weeks. _****Two weeks ago, I was camping, and last week I was very, very sick and could not bring myself to write. Plus I had writers block. Anyways, my sincerest apologies.**

***Spoiler Alert***

**I have a question. Do you want more Gulspin? If you hate him, think he is an idiot, don't say anything. If you like him, or even just want him in like, two or three more chapters, please tell me in a review, if you can. I'm asking because he dies next chapter, and I looked back, and for a semi-main villain, he really is not that developed. Anyways, that's it, except to say I am blue and I feel an itch right now. (Please ignore this comment). Never mind. Well, hope you enjoy. **

**Reminder: Brian Jacques owns Redwall, and I feel very privileged to use his characters. I think the Redwall series is one of the best ever. Rest in peace, Mr. Jacques.**

Jum Gurdy, the Redwall Abbey cellardog, sat alone in the cellars, drinking October ale and looking at The Journal of Abbess Germaine._" _It was quite a good read. Jum was mystified at what the small little Abbess had accomplished. There was one part in particular though that caught his eye. Jum was getting on in seasons, now over 60 and felt he wanted to go on a little adventure before he retired. So when the journal mentioned treasure, he read intently:

"Brockhall is no longer safe. Just before Martin and Gonff leave on their journey to Salamandastron, we will have to find a new safe haven for a day or two. It will be only temporary, but we heard vermin calling to each other about finding our hideout, so we are evacuating, but not for long. It is a gloomy day. The babes are wailing, Gonff, Dinny, and Martin are a bit uptight on having to delay their quest, and even Bella looks a bit mad. We sent out some beasts to find a suitable place to live for a few days, a cave, a small hut, really anything. I think I will close now, before I get too depressed.

Good news finally! Sister Mata has found a large clearing! It is a little close to Kotir, but Lady Ambereye and Bella are all for staying, so I am too. Gonff is acting a little nervous, so I think it is one of the places he buried treasure he stole from Kotir. Well, we shall find out. Martin insists on leaving, he says that Mossflower must be freed as quickly as possible, and I'm afraid I agree. Us Loamhedge mice have not been here all that long, and already I want to be free of that madbeast Tsarmina. If Martin and the rest of the warriors can ever free us of her, I want to establish a rule in Brockhall that no beast should ever mistreat another. I don't want any more warriors, no violence, no more bloodshed. We have seen enough during this dreadful time. Well that's it for today.

Today we set up camp. Lady Ambereye put up stakes covered in leaves to disguise us, make any spies of the air think we are just trees. We have built rough houses that the Corim can use, but we otherwise sleep in small tents. Gonff insisted that he set up his tent in the far corner, so me and Columbine are going to dig up the ground under it and see if there is treasure there.

What a sight! Columbine and I uncovered the treasure tonight, and it is much more than we have ever found in one of Gonff's hideaholes. Tons of gold, rubies, pearls, necklaces, gems, emeralds, crowns, and even a huge armor suit made of gold! The armor at first looked beautiful, but now I look closer and see that there are gruesome images of good creatures being killed by vermin in all sorts of horrible manners. When Gonff found out, he was surprisingly not mad. Instead, he tells us he got it from a band of cruel foxes, who seemed to almost worship the armor. He buried it so no good creature would have to see it again. I proposed we melt it, but at that moment we heard rustling in the trees and were forced to abandon camp. Thankfully, we covered up the treasure so the vermin that discovered us would not find it."

As Jum read on, he noticed that there was a loose piece of paper on the next page. He flipped the page and picked up the loose piece. It was in much bolder writing, and was obviously a poem. Jum read it.

Doom comes to those of the sea,

A quest to do, warriors to be!

To eager beasts the journey mounts,

Three of the Abbey, four arrive,

Seven count, you know the time!

Short but long is adventures song,

Which way to go?

Mixed tes is the way,

Add W to it, you don't see like you say.

Through trial and error you get to your goal,

Three hints I give now, as the bells start to toll.

Where is the place the water dogs stay?

You need something there, voices lead astray!

When done you are, or done you think,

Do you have to fly, or have to sink?

Heed warnings, now, follow blue path, not white.

Lost among Lords?

Use the power of sight!

The final challenge is this:

Do you hear the hiss?

In a dark deep abyss,

Where the earth shuns the sky,

And the vermin shall die,

Do you hear the cry?

'Tis the cry of death.

Jum flipped the page over. There was a small side note, this in Abbess Germaine's writing. There was a brightly colored gem, with orange specks in the middle. The Abbess had written,

"Martin insisted he write this poem. For what, I do not know. Also, he had me draw this. This was one among three gems we found that day in the clearing. They were hidden in the bottom of the treasure. We left them there, and I didn't think anything of it. Who knows? Maybe they are special. –Abbess Germaine."

Jum noticed that the next three pages in the book had been ripped out. The old cellardog, wide eyed, rushed out of the cellars, to the room of the Father Abbott.

Crasher Axehound ducked a blow a hare called Lifsoff threw. Throwing a fake, Crash swung straight up in a swift uppercut that knocked his opponent to the floor. He stayed there. Ding! Crash had won! Helping Lifsoff up, he shook hands with the frazzled hare, then walked out of the arena, bristling with excitement. He had done it! He had gotten to the finals! It was now dark and word had reached the young otter that Nubbs Miggory, the regional boxing champion was back. Crash hoped that if he won the championship he could face Miggory. But now, the bell tolled, and he waited outside the gate and he braced with excitement to see his final opponent. The gates opened, and Crash came face to face with Buff Redspore. "Sorry 'bout this," Crash said. "T'Ive never 'it a lady." "Yeh, t'an ye never will if I'm can help it," Buff shot back. "C'mon now youngster. Let's see whatcha got!" The bell sounded and the match began. Punches were thrown, each contestant hit, until Buff got under Crash's guard, and knocked him under the jaw and Crash sat down, hard. "Ah!" the judge said. "Final round, contestants down! Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven." "He was cut off as Crash stood back up. "I'm not finished yet, hare!" Chuckling, Buff took her stance as Crash took his. Suddenly they clashed! Bam! Pow! Crunch! Buff blocked a blow, then threw her own, only to be blocked similarly. Suddenly, Crash swung out with a heavy side which the older hare ducked. Buff hit Crash in the shoulder with her left, and aimed her right at his jaw. Crash saw it and ducked, covering his face with one paw, and blindly lunging out with the other. Bam! The blow struck home. Impossibly, Crash's blind throw had hit Buff in the temple, and Buff crashed to the ground. "Oh, no!" The announcer wailed. "Buff Redspore issah down!" In the stands, Ruggan roared. "Yeah! That's my son! Took down your Buff wit one blow!" He smiled triumphantly at Rake. "Och, laddie," Rake said in a desperate voice. "T'aint over yet." But it was. The announcer reached ten, and all over the arena there were roars of triumph from otters. Buff had been knocked out completely from Crash's huge stinging blow. The stands emptied as otters rushed down and held Crash on their shoulders. Roaring with laughter and excitement, medics pushed their way onto the field to take Buff to the Infirmary. Rake chuckled with amazement. He truly could not believe that Crash had done it. As the black-furred captain strolled around the stadium, he noticed a beast sitting down, weeping. Striding over, Rake realized the beast was Major Bigfloon. Sitting down next to him, Rake shook the Majors shoulder. "Och Major, that's a bally bad state you're in. Wot 'appened?" "Bigfloon looked up, also recognizing the captain. "Rake, I've bally well failed Veronica an' Marder. Failed them, I say!" Bigfloon erupted into sobs. Rake straightened. "Bigfloon, mah friend. Ole Marder an' Veronica Wlipestide? Och, Major, they've been dead for years. Wot do you mean, you've failed them?" "I-I promised them I would look after there babes right afore they died. Now their three kids just deserted!" Rake was shocked. Rarely did a hare desert. "Och, 'tis surprising indeed. Lissen, I'll organize a search party later an' make sure they find them. Okay?" "G-goodidea Rake. Thank you." Rake nodded. But, unbeknownst to them, no search party would be going out that night. That night, or ever. For a war was coming. A war with many twists and turns, but one they would all be part of.

Abbott Thibb was sitting in bed, enjoying a warm cup of broth when Jum knocked on the door. "Come in!" The Abbott said. Jum walked in. "Oh! Hello Jum!" The abbott exclaimed. "What brings you at this hour?" "Sorry to bother you Father, but I have just found something important here." Jum waved the journal of Abbess Germaine. "No, not at all! Let's see what you found!" Opening to the page, Jum read it aloud. "Hmm!" Thibb mused. "But how do you know the poem refers to us? I don't know, Jum. How about we take another look at it in the morn. Now, go get some sleep." Jum left, thinking the morning would not come soon enough. He sat down at the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. "Oh, Martin." He murmured as sleep started to take hold of him. "I wish I knew what to do." Then he rested his head down and fell into sleep. In his dreams, a mouse with shining armor and holding a great sword appeared to him. He spoke.

"The gems are Redwalls, as well as the poem. Wait for the lark to sing, and you will remember."

Then Martin the Warrior, protector and spirit of the Abbey faded away' but Jum did not remember what he had said that night.

**So that is Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up by Friday, at the latest Sunday. Be sure to review and tell me what you think of Gulspin!**

**Peace!**

**SilverClaymore**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of Irgash Isle part12

**Hey everyone, its SilverClaymore. Everybody, I'm sorry again for not posting in a while, but my school just started, and I haven't had much time to write. From now on, I'll be posting once a week, but sorry if I miss one or two weeks. **

**Thanks to Sarah R for some constructive criticism, and after reviewing Chapter 3, I see she is very right. That chapter is basically a summary of what could be three or four chapters. Actually, I liked what she said so much, I redid this chapter, split it into two parts, and added a bit more detail. So a big thanks to her. **

**This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but that is because I split it into two parts. **

**Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy!**

**Reminder: Brian Jacques owns these characters. I own like, three, all of which I made up. So thanks Mr. Jacques for making this incredible series, and Rest In Peace.**

Captain Slathed strode around the slave compound early in the morning and woke the slaves. Kicking unlucky ones, he ranted, "You foul-gut, good for nothing, stupid, worthless scum! I asked you nicely to get up, an did yer? No! Get up! That is, unless yer want to taste my whip! Arrr! I'll skin da lot of ya!" Taking out his whip, he slashed at Leppina, who still slept in a corner. The whip caught her on the forehead and she slumped down, unconscious. The slaves growled at Slathed but still didn't dare speak to him. The biggest otter of the lot, Muldun, stepped forwards. "Get out of 'ere vermin. Leave us alone!" Snarling, Slathed whipped out, hitting Muldun in the chest. "How dare ye speak to a Captain that way!" he roared. "Quarter-rations and double workload from now. Also, yer wont be sleepin' wit yer parents, that is, if ye rave any! Dat'll teach you a lesson!" Slathed continued, whipping Muldun again, bringing the young otter to the ground. "Stop! Please!" she gasped. "T'aint gonna stop till yer've learned a lesson!" Blood was now starting to stain Muldun's cloak. Sobbing, she gasped, "T'Ive learned me lesson sire!" But still Slathed whipped. Muldun's cloak was now in tatters, skin visible in large chunks. She was sobbing with pain. Giving it one last whip, Slathed stormed off, remarking, "And otter, ye'll work 'morrow till I tell you to stop. Even when others have a break, ye'll keep on goin'! Don't cross Slathed!" Muldun was nearly dead for her injuries. Some slaves tended to her. "That was a brave thing ye did Muldun." One said as he applied some water on her back. Opening her eyes, the otter-maid spoke, absolute hatred in her voice. "Yes, and I'm sorry you were punished. Slathed is a cruel stoat. I swear one day I will kill him" The slave that had told her so, whose name was Libe, was shocked at the otter's remark. "Surley you don't mean that?" "Yes, I do. Aye, Slathed and the rest of these captains, as well as Theppler. They all sealed their fate when they slew two otters named Lilan and Butrate." With a dangerous look in her eyes, Muldun got up and said, "Yes, one day those vermin will die." Slathed was still in earshot. Striding back over, he stroked his whip. "Wots that yer say? Haven't had enough, Hmm?" Before Muldun could answer, a guard on the walltop called down to the Slavemaster. "Ahoy Slathed! Yer might want to see this!"

Cap'n Gulspin Wildar headed his horde of vermin in a charge. "Belay maytahs!" he roared. "No'n burns three o' Cap'n Gulspin's ships and lives to tell of it! Chaaaaarge!" As his horde ran forwards, two groups of twenty beasts, each with ladders, broke off and sprinted to both sides of the fortress. The groups were headed by Vethug Bowbeast, Gulspin's captain, and his boson, Bolblub. Bolblub, who was not very fast, immediately fell behind and tripped. Snarling, Gulspin, who was at the head of the charge, ran to where the boson laid. "Cap'n I-" He was silenced by a swift thrust from Gulspin's cutlass. "There 'tis no excuses during war!"

"Sire! Sire! Come quickly! Burnback!" Thepplers head poked out of his cabin. "Aar, wot is it you blithering idjit?" Slathed talked quickly. "Gulspin attacking… All his troops…Come on!" Pushing past the Slavemaster, Theppler rushed to the wallgates, roaring, "Allbeasts! Get to the wallgates now! It's an attack!" It was still relatively early in the morning, so vermin rushed out of the barracks, tripping over armour, still half asleep, and started towards the wallgates. Most of them started walking, talking to another. "Wots ole Burnback doin' now?" "Tis probably sum practice drill. I'm too tired for practice drills." "You an me both, mate!" "C'mon yer idjits!" Theppler yelled. "You'll defend this fort, come Hell or high water!" At that the vermin ran to him. As vermin arrived next to Theppler, the big fox started giving out orders to two of his captains that had arrived. "Gruza, an' you Slathed. Split up an' start throwing stones, shooting arrows, anything! They're in range for us, but we're not in their range." The two ran off. "You!" Theppler pointed at a random rat. "Go rouse my other captains. Now!" He said as the rat hesitated. "And will someone get that squirrel to shurrup?" A ferret tugged his ear in salute, then started shooting arrows at the beast that had not quit screaming sinc the earlier day.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" Razaful the squirrel screamed, tears falling openly down his face. "Die Burnback! Theppler! You will pay! I raised my daughter from but a mite. Now you have killed her! You will dieeeee! Theppppppleeeeer!" The shouts were to no avail. He was on the wall gates, raised twenty feet in the air and tied to poles, almost directly above where Theppler stood. He was immune to the noise of arrows being fired, vermin roaring, and feet pounding. The battle was nothing to him. An arrow thudded into his thigh, but even this he did notice. He thought of only one thing. Revenge.

**Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review!**

**Peace!**

**SilverClaymore**


End file.
